


Во мраке и пустоте

by WTF_Slash_2019



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: Спецквест [6]
Category: NASA - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019
Summary: Curiosity уже много лет исследует Марс. Ему давно уже не любопытно – ему одиноко. Он просто хочет знать, что не один во мраке и пустоте неприветливой красной планеты.





	Во мраке и пустоте

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: автор-гуманитарий  
> Задание: В тексте, как надеется автор, просматривается сразу несколько значений: Ханакотоба – сотрудничество, взаимодействие, кооперация; Язык цветов и растений - первое значение: поиск, тайна, взгляд в будущее, второе: исполнение желания.

Песок. Везде – куда ни поверни камеры – песок. Он забивается в шасси и засыпает поверхность батарей. У меня нет тактильных сенсоров, но мне кажется, что он колючий и грубый. Впрочем, собственных мыслей у меня тоже быть не должно, а значит – это не важно.

Я был создан на другой планете – для этой. Я рассчитан на этот песок, на пылевые бури, на холод и разреженную атмосферу. Но это не значит, что они мне нравятся. Куда больше мне нравилось на Земле – там я был не один.

Как оказалось, я не рассчитан на одиночество.

Я ищу. Я даже не знаю, что именно. И, кажется, те люди, что управляют мной, тоже не знают. Может быть, я ищу ответы? Или новые загадки? Но мне нравится думать, что все мы – и они, и я, ищем чудо – чудо знать, что мы не одни. Их много, там, на Земле, и они все равно одиноки. Что уж говорить обо мне. Кроме меня здесь нет никого.

Спускаюсь в долину по склону кратера. Манипулятор поворачивается со знакомым тихим хрустом. Это титановые детали перемалывают попавшие внутрь песчинки. Делаю фото дюн. Камней. Необычных камней… По их поверхности будто прошлась железная терка. Неуклюже сползаю по склону еще ниже. За мной, обгоняя и стуча по обшивке, осыпается гравий. Делаю фото. Под поверхностью песка ощущается крупный объект. Переключаюсь на инфракрасные камеры. Изменения едва уловимы – почти на уровне погрешности, но они есть. Там, под песком что-то есть.

Связи с землей нет, и мне приходится действовать автономно. То есть, самостоятельно.

Где-то внутри меня один из процессоров считает круги, которые колеса выписывают у самого основания небольшой дюны. Я их не считаю, но знаю, что с каждым движением с невысокого склона осыпается песок. Осталось немного – под ним уже виднеется округлая мачта, а с боков выступают причудливыми крыльями черные поверхности солнечных батарей.

Останавливаюсь. Делаю новое углубление и – снова по кругу. Теперь движение по кругу наполнено для меня большим смыслом, чем движение вперед.  
Наконец, корпус очищен, хотя его и покрывает вездесущая красная пыль и паутина царапин-потертостей – плод времени и песчаных бурь.

Мои приводы гудят от нетерпения, но я принудительно снижаю уровень шума и начинаю перебирать частоты в диапазоне UHF. Я даже не смел надеяться, что однажды активирую это оборудование.  
Я знаю, что передо мной, но боюсь поверить.

Получаю доступ к памяти, и на меня обрушивается ворох рабочих протоколов Opportunity, команд, исходящих вызовов, фото, видео. Мой компьютер почти искрит, когда я просматриваю последнюю сделанную запись – как пылевой шторм накрывает беззащитный маленький марсоход, обрекая его на медленную смерть в рыхлом песчаном плену, на забвение во мраке и пустоте. Я не знаю, что со мной, но шлейфы будто окунули в кислоту.

Отвлекаюсь от видео и снова переключаюсь на внешние камеры. На цветные – они нравятся мне больше. Какой же он все-таки крошечный! Внезапно мне хочется, чтобы у меня было два манипулятора, как у смешных неуклюжих людей, чтобы я мог закрыть его от царапающего обшивку колючего песка и от рыжей пыли.

Осталось еще одно видео. Оно было снято раньше, но воспроизводилось последним. Уже после шторма. Тонкая полоска рыжеватого грунта и желтое небо с лениво бегущими по нему прожилками перистых облаков. Это становится последней каплей.

Я знаю его. Вся информация, полученная им, теперь доступна мне, и это как узнавание, как если бы всю миссию мы провели вместе, и потеря становится невыносимой. Секунду назад, перебирая его данные, я на одно мгновение был не одинок, и это было прекрасно. Теперь я снова один на далекой негостеприимной планете, которой очень подходит ее имя. Я проведу здесь весь свой короткий период эксплуатации и все закончится так же, как для Opportunity – во мраке и пустоте. Что ж, по крайней мере, я знаю, какие данные воспроизведу последними, когда в камерах останется только чернота.

Чуть слышное гудение со стороны Opportunity прерывает поток невеселых мыслей, и я фиксирую незначительный подъем температуры в аккумуляторе. Одновременно со звуком, в движение приходят солнечные панели, стряхивая остатки песка, разворачиваясь к Солнцу. Улавливаю слабый, на границе воспринимаемых частот, сигнал-запрос, и понимаю, что впервые с момента запуска будущее не кажется мне беспросветным: пусть, во мраке и пустоте, но я не один.


End file.
